The parts of the kit of the present invention has especially been developed for hanging of curtains, but a person skilled in the art realizes that it may also be used for hanging other objects or connecting objects to each other.
When hanging for instance curtains, many different systems are used. Such hanging systems may comprise rails of different sizes and outer forms, and brackets or the like for receiving the rails. The brackets or the like may be fastened to walls or ceilings. Normally, the rails and connection or fixation parts to co-operate with the rails are given a specific design. This means that different parts can only be used for a specific system and cannot be used for different systems. Often there are also specific parts for different sizes in one system.